The Adventures of Jalice
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: What happens when your pregnant, and a vampire. What happens if the one you love leaves and doesn't love you back? All of this is and more is answered in the thrilling adventure of Alice's and Jaspers relationship.
1. Telling Charlie

**A Jalice adventure**

I sat in the little meadow outside our house with Bella. It was a warm day for Forks, not a cloud in the sky. The last few months since the volteri had arrived for a battle had been peaceful. In fact, so peaceful that it was beginning to be a little boring. I yawned to myself and turned to Bella. "Bells, I really think this place needs to liven up." I announced. She cocked her head to one side and looked at me with a curious look. "And what are you planning to do Alice?" She chuckled. We were best friends, she knew me like the back of her hand. "We need to through a party." I squealed at the idea. Bella thought about it for a moment, before complaining, but it wasn't what I'd expected. "Yeah, we could. But what will peoples reaction to me is?" She asked me casually. I knew what she meant. Her eyes were still slightly red, and she had changed completely since she had seen people. "Don't be silly, you'll just say that you got a makeover!" I explained to her, jumping to my feet. Bella heaved herself up after me. She was small but, taller than me. I am tiny. "Okay. We need to organise it." She smiled at me. I stared at her open mouthed. She hated parties. "But you don't like parties!" I muttered. She shrugged at what I said. And started walking to the house. "I know I do. But it's better than doing _nothing_. I'm just getting so bored." She sighed. I wander what happened to all her _nothing will be boring with Edward._ I giggled. "What?" Bells wandered as I caught up with her. I looked at her. "I thought you said 'Nothing's boring with Edward!'" I giggled; she just glared at me, and walked into the white house. "I know. But he's gone hunting for two months!" She whimpered. I rubbed her arm. Our husbands had gone hunting a week ago and were away for two months. "Well we should get this party organised." I chirped enthusiastically. She rolled her dull red eyes and heaved the door open. "Whatever. We need to make it a special occasion though." She complained. But I had a perfect idea. As we walked into the living room, Rosalie was sitting on the couch and Renesmee (In human ages 7 months but in human years 13) was flicking through a magazine. "Oh I know, I've already thought of that. It's September now.... so it would be your human birthday." I told her. Bella nodded and went to sit next to Rosalie. I went and sat on the ground next to Renesmee. She had another Magazine next to her, _OK, _so I picked it up and started reading. "Hey, Bella!" Rosalie hugged Bella. I hadn't really gotten used to the fact that Rosalie was also one of Bella's best friends. Rosalie had gotten over her Jealousy and was now Bella's best friend. As well as me and Jacob. The werewolf, who, I have to admit, is pretty cool. "Hi Rose." She hugged her back and they started watching 90210. They were totally obsessed with the TV programme. Although vampires don't really watch TV. I got a little fed up of the magazine as I realized I'd read it already. I wandered into the kitchen, where we only kept food stashed for Renesmee. I could hear Bella and Rosalie talking to each other. "Me and Alice are thinking of organising a party. Do you want to help?" Bella asked Rosalie in an excited voice. There was a long silence, and I was guessing that Rosalie was gawking at what Bella said. "Oh yeah. We should so totally do that. We need to have a reason...." She went on and on but I didn't bother listening to her any more I was trying to find Esme. I could hear a clattering upstairs so I headed up. "Hey, Esme." She looked around at me; she was tidying her room after Bella throwing a strop last week (As Edward was leaving for 2 months). She smiled at me. "Hey Al. How's it going?" She asked politely. She knew I was still having a hard time coming to terms with Rose and Bella. I wanted Bella to myself, like old times. But she seemed to wound up with keeping things straight with Rosalie. She would always include her with things that we did. I grimaced as I answered her question. "I'm doing Okay. I mean it's not like I'm losing Bella. I just don't get to spend any alone time with her." I tried to sound convincing, but Esme saw right through me. She came over to me and rapped me in a tight hug. "It's going to be Okay Alice. You're still her best friend. You're never jealous of her and Jacob." She reassured me. I chuckled softly and shook my head. "It's not the same though. Rosalie used to dislike Bella now there joint at the waste." Esme looked at me seriously and then smiled. She took my hand in hers, "Alice believe me on this. She likes you better, maybe not by a big difference but it shows. She's just trying to keep things in balance with Rosalie." She reassured me. I cocked my head to one side. "Really?" I frowned not quite believing. She laughed, "Of course Alice. You've been friends for longer, and you spend more time together. Now look I'm a little busy hear so can you maybe go and reassure yourself." She sighed. I nodded and headed out the door. A sudden image of the future flashed into my mind then. _There was two vampires with us, two new ones, and they seemed to be living with us!_ This surprised me. "Oh my god, guys hurry up here." I yelled down to Rosalie and Bella and Renesmee and Jacob, who I'd heard come through the door. Jacob was up first a grin on his face fallowed by the girls. "What is it Alice?" Jacob asked in his husky voice. Since Renesmee was born, Jacob had become great friends with us with his fellow companions; Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry. My worried, yet excited expression got them confused. "I saw a vision. There were two new vampires in the family. I didn't see exactly who." I explained in my bell like voice. They stared at me in surprise. Bella ran over to me. "Wow really? That means... 10 in the family!" She breathed. I nodded. Rosalie's eyes grew wide, before she went back to the TV and so did Bella. "I'll come see you after 90210 Al." She smiled at me. I knew that she knew how I felt. Renesmee fallowed, just leaving me and Jacob. "Well Alice, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked me. I had to admit, Jacob was one of my best friends, apart from the smell, and he was great. I grinned at him and linked arms. But he groaned when I did so. "Not the arm linking!" He whined. I chuckled and took my arm back. "Okay." We strode outside, into the blistering heat. We continued into the forest and wandered aimlessly along. "So, how's the Bella and Rosalie thing coming on?" He asked me giving me a playful shove. I stuck my tongue out at him, though it never hurt, my white marble skin. "Fine I guess. At least I have you." I shoved him back harder and he tripped up on a twig. I laughed at this, he joined in. "Well if it's any reassurance to you Alice, Bella told me that she likes you and me just the same as Rosalie. And that you shouldn't be jealous." He grinned. I knew he was right or Bella even. But I still couldn't get over the jealousy. "Sure." I shrugged. He didn't seem convinced, but he dropped the conversation. "So I hear you and Bella are planning a party. Am I invited?" He teased, looking into the distance. I knew he missed his old pack and his father even though he bumped into them from time to time. "Yes, and so is Embry, Quill, Seth and Leah." I informed him. Another one of his grins, Bella's grin as she had claimed it, stretched across his face. "Aw, they're going to be so happy." He chuckled. We headed over to the cottage my family had built for Bella and Edward. We took a seat on the porch. Suddenly another vision took place. And this time it wasn't so great. _Bella was at Charlie's and they were talking, then she told him we were vampires._ And the vision was for today, right now. "NO!" I shouted, springing back up. Jacob looked confused. "SHE CAN'T TELL HIM WHO WE ARE! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I started to run fool speed ahead to try and catch her up. But she was already gone. "Alice, wait up! What have you seen?" I could hear Jacob approaching me. I turned around with a panicked expression. Jacob finally caught up. "She's going to tell Charlie." I flung my hands up in defeat. He shook his head. And ran over to the garage. "Not if we can stop her. Get in!" He demanded, and walked round to the passenger side, knowing that I could drive faster. I hopped in to my yellow porch and started the engine. The garage door was already open, so I could go full speed ahead. We were at Charlie's in a matter of 2 minutes. And Bella was only at the door. "BELLA! NO! You can't tell Charlie. What are you thinking?" I yelled, slamming the door. Jacob was round by my side already. Bella turned round. "My dad needs to know Al. I mean if he knows then I could see him longer!" She explained helplessly, her hand was hanging deadly on the door bell. Jacob was the one to speech first. "Bella. He could tell people. It's breaking the rule." He told her sternly. She scowled but pressed the doorbell anyway. I groaned. "Not if I only give him a clue." She sighed, before the door heaved open. Charlie stood in the doorway. "Oh hello, Alice, Jacob and Bella. Come in!" He greeted us cheerfully. Bella walked in, and me and Jacob dragged behind. We sat in his small living room. I remembered when we I came down to visit here when Bella was still human. "Dad, I need to tell you something." Bella inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. Charlie looked at her concerned. "Bella, please, don't do this." I pleaded, desperate for her to listen. I thought about the volteri. Would they come back? Would they give us another chance? I didn't think so. But she ignored me. "It's your death." Jacob rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch, to watch the scene. I went with him. Charlie already knew about Jacob's secret. "Dad, we, the Cullens are not what you think we are. We're not human." She muttered. Just loud enough for Charlie to hear. I clenched the side of the couch. My hands started to sweat. He still looked confused. "We're.... undead... we're _vampires_" She highlighted the last word with a careful tone.


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2**

Charlie stared at her, changing from the shade of purple to the shade of white, where it stopped. I hopped he wasn't having a heart attack. "Vampires?" He whispered. We nodded. If Bella could cringe she would be the shade of beetroot. "Dad take as long as you like to recover." She assured him. Me and Jacob just watched, angry expressions on our faces. Bella Explained the whole thing, what we were like. Charlie looked like a... vampire. "Bells, you shouldn't of told him." I murmured under my breath. I heaved myself up and went over to the door. "See you later Charlie. Please get over the shock?"I asked him kindly before leaving, Jacob right on my trail. I dashed into the car, Jake fallowing. I sped down the highway at full speed. I was fuming. "Why? Why would Bella do that? Give away our secret like that. Give Charlie a heart attack." I ranted on to Jacob, who nodded his head in agreement.

After a few hours of waiting impatiently, Bella arrived. "BELLA! I can't believe you would do this to us, to Charlie. You know it's against the rule." I shouted at her. She glared at me and all of a sudden went into fumes. "For your information Alice, I think my father had a right to know who I am. And you haven't been perfect either. You've been jealous of me and Rose's relationship." I looked at her coldly. So she was trying to distract me? Well it didn't work. "Oh! Everything has to go your way doesn't Bella. I mean we all wanted to tell our parents we're vampires.... but we didn't. We kept the rules. That's the only rule you have to obey and you break it. And me being jealous has nothing to do with this." I retorted. I wanted to slap her. Make her feel the pain, though I knew it was impossible. The rest of the group were there. Esme, Rosalie, Jake, Quill, Embry, Leah, Seth and Renesmee. The group had both seemed to shift to two sides. Jake, Embry, Quill, Leah and Esme were on my side. Rosalie, Seth and Renesmee were on Bella's. Before Bella could speak, I cut her off. "You know what. I'm so mad at you. I'm so mad that, I'm not going to talk to you at all. I'll act like you don't exist." I said in a lower but more threatening voice. Instead of Bella Rosalie spoke. "Alice. If you don't talk to her then I won't talk to you. And neither will she." She glowered. Jake seemed to be as angry at Bella as I was, and where ever Jacob was, Quill and Embry followed. He grunted. "I can't believe you Bella. You just had to follow one rule and you couldn't even manage that. You're unbelievable." He walked out of the room, and I followed. Even though it was impossible, I felt tears prick in my eyes.

It was a month later and the boys were coming back in a day. Though I was still not talking to Bella. I had organised the party all myself, and it was taking place tonight at theme was a summery day. Everyone in Forks was invited. I was just doing the final touches to the house to make it seem perfect. It was outside, luckily it was warm. I hung the lights I always used on the trees. I just needed to put the cake right bang on the table. I heard someone coming down stairs. But it was only Bella. I wasn't mad at her any more. I just didn't want to speak to her. "Hey Alice." She greeted shyly. I looked at her and smiled but said nothing. She continued any way. "Look Alice. I'm so, so sorry. I really am. If I could take it back I would. I feel awful. I just want us to be best friends again." I sighed. I did to, and maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Why not just forgive her. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry to Bella. And I do forgive you. I promise to get over my Jealousy!" I squealed. I could feel her grinning against my cold cheek and I smiled back. "Well, the parties about to start!" She announced, as the doorbell rang. I hurried over to the door. We were still making the occasion of Bella's birthday. "Hi, welcome to our house, do come in and Bella will take you outside!" I recognized the group; they were old friends from school. Including Angela Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Austin, Taylor and even Lauren. "Oh, Alice. It's been so long!" Angela gushed. Jessica was in first though, she examined my white flip-flops, grey denim skirt and my white frilly t-shirt, my hair was pulled back by a black hair band. Bella came and stood beside me, in white cotton mini dress with slip straps, and a couple of brown beads at the top of the straps. She wore cream coloured heals, 2 and ½ inches high. Her brown hair was pushed back into a messy bobble. "Hey, guys, it's been a long time since we spoke." Bella greeted them, already heading out the back door. They all followed. I could hear another car coming down the drive way already. But the doorbell rang all too soon for it to be a human. The vampires that we were expecting had eventually arrived. Why now? "Hello?" I answered the door. There they were 2 vampires. The boy was tall and handsome, his deep bronze eyes sparkling; his auburn hair blew in the light breeze. He had a muscular build, though not as strong as Emmett. The girl was petite and pretty. Her eyes were a lighter hazel, and her hair was strawberry blond, and she was slim. Both of them as we all were, were pale. "Ah, you must be one of the Cullens. I'm Darrel and this is Caddie." Darrel introduced them. I smiled and opened the door wider. But I blocked the way. "I'm Alice. I'm sorry but this isn't really a good time. Me and Bella-" I pointed to Bella as she walked to the door- "Are throwing a party... with _humans_!" I whispered to them. Caddie grinned; she seemed pleased by the idea. "Oh, don't worry, we're _vegetarians_. But didn't your leader, Carlisle, tell you we were coming? We had arranged it. We're moving in." She proclaimed.

A puzzled expression crossed mine and Bella's faces. "Uh, no. But you might as well join the party." I sighed and stepped aside. They were dressed appropriately


	3. A seriouse Issue

**Chapter 3**

A puzzled expression crossed mine and Bella's faces. "Uh, no. But you might as well join the party." I sighed and stepped aside. They were dressed appropriately, the girl had a dark blue denim skirt that was ripped a white t-shirt with a lemon yellow cardy over it (it was sparkly and it tied up at the front) and she had yellow pumps on. The boy had long checker white shorts on and a pink shirt, his white trainers were scuffed. After that everyone started arriving, and the party was on full go. As I chatted, I kept my eye on the new comers, I didn't fully trust them. "So, Alice, what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Jessica asked cheerfully. I knew she would never talk to me unless I organised a party. I wanted to talk to Bella but she was talking to Angela, one of our old friends from school. "Um, nothing much, you know just college. You?" I asked, a little distracted. The music in the background changed to a dance anthem, which I started dancing in tune to. "Oh, just college. And me and Mike are engaged." She explained with a bright expression. I looked over to where Darrel and Caddie stood, chatting to Ben and Austin. "Congrats Jessica." I said politely, and smiled. Jessica looked over at Bella, her eyes wide with envy. "Wow. Bella has changed _allot_ since I last saw her. I hardly recognise her." She sighed. I giggled, racking my brain for an excuse. As I was doing so, Bella had moved on to talk to Rosalie, we had made-up earlier on. "Yeah, she has. Make-over you know" I grinned. She was about to say something, but something cut her off short. Her expression became wary. I looked around to see Jacob. "Alice! Renesmee has disappeared. I can't find her." His voice was almost screaming, his worried expression must mean it was serious. "Uh, who's Renesmee?" Jessica asked curious, but still a little scared. Before I could lay Jake explained. "Bella's daughter." I stared at him, my eyes bulged. He realised what he had done, and clamped his hand on his mouth. Jessica breathed out, raising her eyebrows. "She's a mum? How long for? Can I meat her?" She asked, all the wariness drained out of her face, and was replaced my excitement. "Yeah, for like, 4 months. But not right now, Jess, she's uh.... ill." I lied. She couldn't see Renesmee. She would freak. She didn't look like 4 months she looked the age of 12. "Oh, what's wrong?" She asked, sympathetically. I bit my lip. Bella walked up behind me and told her. "She's got some kind of viral infection. Quite deadly, and it can be contagious." She fake grimaced. Jessica looked disappointed. I knew she would want to know all the gossip. Well there would certainly be gossip if she saw her. "Oh, sorry to hear that." She stalked off towards Lauren. I looked franticly at Bella, then at Jacob. Rosalie had joined us by this point. I knew she had heard everything. "We need to find her, quick!" Bella said anxiously. Rosalie rubbed her arm in comfort. I began to wander if anything would be the same with me and Bella again. I grimaced at the thought. "Let's go and look." I suggested. I wanted to do as much as I could, to make it the same with me and Bella. They all nodded in agreement. I searched the house, Bells searched the hunting area, Rose searched the party and the rest of the garden and Jake looked around the town. We all took mobiles in case we found her. I hunted high and low, but I couldn't find her, and none of the rest had phoned I started to Panic. I decided to phone Esme, who had gone hunting. "Esme, Renesmee's gone missing. We can't find her any where!" My voice sounded panicky. I heard Esme mutter something but I couldn't figure out what. "Alice, just keep looking, all be back in five minutes to help." She hung up then, leaving me to think hard. I suddenly realised she had a mobile. I dialled her number and waited a few rings. "Hello?" She answered in her sweet voice. I was angry now; she had obviously just walked out the house. "Where the hell are you, Nessie?" I hissed down the phone. There was a pause on the other end "I'm at Jenny's, my friend. I told you this!" She defended herself, her voice sounded slightly off. I shook my head wildly. "No you never told us anything. Your mum's worried sick. Oh but wait till she hears about this!" I was furious. She couldn't just walk out the house like this. "Oh, I must of forgotten to. But um, Aunty, could my...uh... friend stay at ours?" She asked in a slurred tone. My eyebrows furrowed in thought. I suddenly grasped why her voice was weird. "Are you drunk?!" I said in shock. She giggled, but it sounded like a cat being strangled. "No, don't be silly, Aunt. I've just had some vodka." As she said this I grabbed my car keys, and rushed out the door, my hand that clutched the key was balled into a fist. "I'm coming to get you now, and I will be telling your mum." I shouted down the phone, I waited for a reply, and after a minute of waiting I got one. "Shhh! Jenny's mum will hear you!" I rolled my eyes, as I hopped into the yellow porch. "Nessie, her mum is out in Seattle, I doubt she'll hear me. Now I'm hanging up, you better be ready, for when I get there, you don't know how angry I am!" With that I slammed the phone shut. I rang Bella, and on the second ring she picked up. "I know where she is." I sped through the sentence. I could hear a sigh of relief from the other end. "Thank god, where is she?" I bit my lip, how would I explain? This was going to be tricky. "She's at Jenny's. But here's the not so great news. She's drunk. I'm on my way over." I explained in a quiet voice. There was a sudden growl from the other end. "WHAT?! HOW DARE SHE!?" She was suddenly angry, very angry. I took a deep breath, waiting for more but there was none, so I tried to calm her. "I know, I know. I'll be back in two minutes." I hung up; stepping out the porch, into the driveway of the Pollock's drive way. I sauntered up to the door, and knocked furiously against the hard wood, nearly making it shatter. I heard a few scrambles as Jenny, obviously drunk too, tried opening the door. She had no success, so I decided to open it myself. "Nessie you're in huge trouble..." I stopped short, to see that it wasn't just Jenny and Nessie but a whole party, and wrapped around Renesmee, was a boy. He had an olive complexion, with deep brown eyes. His hair was a deep brown and curly. "Aw, aunt do I have to?" She groaned, but it didn't make much sense. I glared at her, and then the boy. "How long has this been going on for?" I tried breathing in and out, trying not to expose our secret. The boy started to look uncomfortable. "Just a few weeks." He answered for her. I gritted my teeth. "Well you're coming home Nessie. NOW!" I ordered, she stumbled over to me. I had to catch her in my arms before she tippled over. "Uh, Alice, I said to Steven he could stay with us." She pointed to Steven. I scrunched my face up in thought. "Is your mum and dad in?" I asked, more calm now, he shook his head. "I suppose so." I sighed in defeat. I walked back to the car, hauling Nessie with me. Steven followed. My phone started to ring as I climbed into the car. It was Rosalie. "Alice, I think you may want to hurry back. The party's getting a little out of control!" It sounded like she was whispering, but then I noticed that It was so loud in the background that her voice just _seemed_ really quiet.


	4. Secrets unravelled

**Chapter 4**

"Guys, we're back!" I called out, as me and Steven (Not drunk) toed Renesmee into the house. We placed her on the couch. "Come on, we need to get the party under control!" I whispered, tip-toeing to the back door, Steven fallowed quietly. "OH MY GOD!" I cried out in horror. The place was trashed, everything was broken, litter flung every-where. Steven let out a low whistle. "Bella? Rose? Jake?" I called, anxious. There was nothing. I wandered in to the house. Where were they? I popped my head into the kitchen where Rose was, with one of the new vampires. She looked round. "Oh, who's this?" She asked, confused. I walked over to her. "Steven, Nessie's boyfriend apparently, what's happened here?" I frowned, there was something up? "Go up to Jakes room, he and Bella are there. They will explain!" She suggested, distracted. I swivelled around and headed up stairs, Steven still shyly fallowing us around. I knocked on Jake's door and waited for them to answer. "Come in!" He called, and I swung the door open, my expression was confused. In the room was Taylor Crowny. "What the hell happened here?" I demanded. Bella looked round. "Taylor kissed Caddie, without knowing she was taken, and Darrel through a big rampage. Through him into a table... and broke it." She shook her head, like it was hardly believable. I gritted my teeth, and slumped down stairs. Caddie was in the living room now. "Hey!" She waved from the armchair. I waved back, trying to figure out why she wasn't angry. "Why aren't you angry?" I asked curiously as Steven walked over to another arm chair. Caddie chuckled; it was like a song of melodies. "Because, Darrel get's jealous at the slightest of things. It's happened before!" She grinned slyly. And I didn't miss the wink she aimed at me.

It was a long night, and a very boring one. Nessie snored all night long. I let Steven sleep in Jaspers room. I looked through the TV, they were a few interesting films like _The Devil Wares Prada_, and _legally blond. _I knew it must be the excitement of Jasper coming home in a 12 hours. I had planned to seduce him. If you know what I mean. But I kept have little snippet visions of something strange, and I didn't quite know what. I tried to ignore them, they were probably nothing. I decided to go and tidy the garden before Esme came home. There was something about the newcomers that were slightly off-putting. I planned to keep a close eye on them; I didn't fully trust the couple. The garden was still a tip, never been touched since last night. I could still hear Renesmee snoring loudly in the living-room. "Hey, Al! Do you want any help?" I heard Bella behind me. I looked round. She was warring her old faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Oh yes, please." I answered. She wandered over to the area where I was sweeping up. "You excited for Jasper coming back?" She asked casually, while picking up pieces of broken plate from the table. "Yes, are you?" I looked up at her, to see what her expression was like. Before we left, her and Edward had had an argument. A frown caught her expression, but then it softened. "Alice, you know I like Jasper and every-thing, but I'm not that excited about him coming home!" she giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she returned my gesture. I knew she was just trying to avoid the question. "I know, I know what you mean. I am excited about _seeing_ him. But I'm just worried that he is still mad at me." She grimaced at the thought, but continued to tidy the table. I got back to tidying. "Bells, he isn't going to be mad at you anymore. It's been a whole 2 months." I reassured her, not quite sure if it had worked.

The rest of the day was spent hunting. My eyes were turning a little reddish. Me and Rose went off to the Olympic mountains while Bella and Nessie went off to hunt in the woodlands. We were all back by five. And we waited for the boys to come back. It was then when the boys entered the house. They were sneaky, and surprised us. I flung myself at Jasper, who caught me in open arms. Rose and Emmet kissed each other passionately; Esme and Carlisle held hands and kissed each other on the cheek. How-ever since the fight, Edward and Bella kept their distance, Edward sending her glares now and then. I didn't know it would last this long, they were only arguing about who should be the god mother of Nessie. But I felt that Edward had found out. About Bella's secret. The one she was supposed to tell no-one. The one I wasn't supposed to think about. I thought I had been so careful not to.


	5. Spliting pain

**Chapter 5**

I knew at once he had found out. "Why Bella? Why would you do this?" He demanded. He was pacing back and fore, as Bella's expression changed from apologetic to confusion. "What do you mean?" She really didn't know what he was talking about. But I did, I gulped, loud enough for everyone to hear. "That... that... you kissed another boy!" He yelled. Bella gawked in horror; she suddenly seemed paler than ever. She looked at me, knowing that I was the only other person, except the boy to know. "How... how do you know that?" She blinked. I crept back a little. The whole family, including the two new comers were here watching the fight. Rose was at my side immediately, obviously wanted to know who. "Who's the boy?" She whispered low in my ear. She sounded curious. "I don't know if she ever told you this, but she had a boyfriend back in forks. Called Liam. When you guys were away hunting, a few months ago, leaving me and Bella, he visited. I don't know how he tracked her down. But he kissed her." I whispered back. I could see in the corner of my eyes that her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, that!" Bella murmured, looking down at her feet. Edwards eyes filled with rage, as our family watched in wander and yet in horror. "Yes. That. Why did you do that!?" He paced more franticly from side to side; I started to get scared as I cringed into the corner, afraid that he would turn on me. "In my defence Edward, _he_ kissed _me!_ I wasn't thinking at the time... I should have stopped it. Which I did, it just took a while to get my thoughts back. I told him to leave and to never show up. I feel horrible Edward. I really do." She explained, though her efforts were wasted. Edward looked angrier than he did. "I can't believe you Bella. I thought you loved me?" His voice broke on the end, more emotional, filled with hurt. Bella looked at me for help before answering. "I do, Edward I do! I really do!" She proclaimed, but Edward didn't listen. He was about to argue before I stepped in to Bella's defence. "Edward. She does love you. More than I thought possible. She was miserable when you left. When he kissed her, she felt _nothing_. She never even thought to get back together with him." Edward's eyes bored into mine. I glared back fiercely. Edward had to realise that what Bella did was nothing. And most importantly not her fault. "And how would you know?" He asked it like a rhetorical, but I already had my answer. "Because, Edward, I see the way she looks at you. And it's love. Unless that's a cover up- which I doubt it is. You would have to be a pretty darn good actor to express that feeling as a _lie_. If she loved the other guy, she would be with him right now. She wouldn't be here. She may not even be a vampire!" I jabbed my slim finger into his broad chest. His face turned soft, and I could see the worst was over. He turned around to face Bella, standing there with tears in her eyes. "Oh Bella, love, I am so sorry for ever accusing you. But, you have to understand- I only am in love with you. You could understand I would get angry if you kissed another boy." He hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back. "Hey little Alice. Fancy a little time on our own?" Jasper wrapped his muscular arms around my small waist. I nodded. That night we made love. It was more than I wanted. It was... one of the best nights ever. Oddly enough. It was just like any other night, but some-how it seemed different. But good different.

Few days past, and things were strange. I was sick every morning. I felt tiered all the time... though I knew it was impossible. Carlisle didn't know what was with me. "This is very strange. Never in my whole life have I come across a vampire coming up with human symptoms." He had told me. I panicked that maybe there was another way of dying. Though the others disagreed they just thought vampires could get ill. "Alice, I think you should stay in the house for a while, I want to keep a close eye on you." Carlisle informed me at this present time. I just nodded my head glumly. This was going to be boring.

"Al, we could go for a walk or something, just as long as we don't go too far from the house?" Edward suggested later this day. My eyes brightened and I felt a grin spread across my face. "I'd love that." I got up from the couch and slipped my shoes on. Me, Bella, Edward and Jasper went for a walk around the forest. "You're going to be alright Alice." Bella comforted me with a warm smile. I smiled back at her. "I don't know Bella." I shook my head. What if I was dying? Slowly. "You will be trust me." She raised her eyebrows. I was about to reply, when a splitting pain passed through my stomach. "OOOOOW" I cried out in pain. I dropped to the ground, as they all cried "ALICE!"


	6. Big news

**chapter 6**

**Jaspers** **POV- **

Alice was on the ground screeching in pain. I started to worry, what if she was right what if she was dying? It was imposable for a vampire to hurt this much, not unless they were dying. "We need to get her to Carlisle!" Edward ordered, picking her up. "Jasper? A little help?" He asked me. I nodded and tuck my hands under her knees. She was unconscious now. But that was worse. Then there would be more of a chance of her slipping away, without us noticing. Bella rand beside us, a pained look on her face. We were in the house in a matter of 5 seconds. "Carlisle!" I called as soon as we opened the door. We lay Alice on the couch delicately, trying not to disturb her. "What?" He walked in to the room casually, his expression calm. When he saw our faces he frowned. "It's Alice. She... she screamed in pain then fell to the ground unconscious." I explained anxiously. Carlisle's face grew into a worried expression. Suddenly he was frantic, speeding over to Alice in a rush. He felt her head. "She's... over heating!" He frowned. "This can't be good. Let me spend some time trying to figure this out. Go and do whatever!" He said his voice an octave higher. We did what we were told and walked out of the room. "She's going to be alright Jasper." Bella assured me. I looked at her, her eyes full of concern and sympathy. I nodded once. "I would like to think so." I muttered under my breath. I heard Bella sigh as she went to the cupboard. Jacob and Emmett walked in then. "What's wrong with Alice?" They asked in unison. I scrunched up my nose. "We don't know." I shrugged dismissively. Emmett's face wasn't the humorous picture it used to be, instead it was worried. The two new vampires, Caddie and Darrel walked into the kitchen. It was starting to get a little crowded. "We just need to wait and see if she'll be okay!" I murmured.

**Emmett's POV- **

I knew Jasper wasn't taking this well. And right now, I knew it wasn't the time to make silly jokes. Instead, I tried to distract him. "So the hunting trip was fun?" My attempt was poor but it seemed to work. Edward and Bella were in the corner discussing something; Caddie and Darrel were talking about arrangements for tonight, while me Jasper and Jake talked. "Yeah it sure was." He agreed with me after a few seconds. I turned to look at Jacob, and I tried to make my tone sound sarcastic, but I wasn't sure if it had worked. "It's a pity you're not a vampire, Jake, you missed all the fun." I punched him friendly on the shoulder. He chuckled and punched me back. "Naw, I'd rather be a werewolf." He played along, as Jasper wandered off. "Game of arm wrestling to see who's strongest?" I offered, a grin plastered on my face. Jacob grinned back. "It's on vamp!" He held up a hand to high five, I slapped it as hard as I could. "Bring it, dog!" I retorted. We made our way over to the garden, where there was a big rock. We took our seat and place our elbows on the rock. We grasped each other's hands and started pushing. We staid still for a long time, until I gradually pushed Jacobs's hands to the rock. He finally hit the rock. "YES! I win. In your face!"

**Rosalie's POV- **

I had just come down stairs to see what was happening, all I knew was that some-thing was wrong with Alice. "Bells, what's wrong?" I asked as I saw Bella sitting on the door step, she turned to face me, her face showing no emotion but pain, pure pain. "Oh, Rose. It's bad, really bad! She's been unconscious for 20 minutes." I could hear her voice break. I walked over and wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Shh! It's going to be okay. You'll see." I soothed her. She pulled at me, just to look into my eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. "Really?" She asked, unsure. I nodded, a sympathetic smile crossing my face. She returned it, but it was wrong. It didn't touch her eyes. "Bella, seriously, everything will be okay!" I reassured her. "Now let's say you and me go play a game of chess?" I suggested, trying to cheer her up. She nodded, as I headed for the stairs. We played it slowly, at human speed. Bella looked glum all the way through. I let her win though, as she wasn't too good at chess. "Bella, cheer up." I groaned, she was depressing me. She looked at me through blank eyes. "Aren't you worried?" She asked, in a flat voice, showing no emotion. "Yes, I am Bella, but I believe she is going to get better!" I told her, heaving my- self up from the seat. "I'm going for a walk, are you coming?" I asked her walking out the room; she followed as a way of saying "yes".

**Edward's POV-**

I was in the kitchen, talking to the new people. "So, why have you decided to live with us?" I asked conversationally, trying to distract myself from what was happened to Alice. "We decided to become vegetarians. And we had heard of you, so we decided to get in contact with Carlisle." They shrugged not really caring. "Cool. So you're both dating?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side. They smiled at each other, taking each other's hand. "More than that, we're married. Just like you and Bella." Darrel explained. I smiled at him politely, before I went to find Jasper. I knew he needed comforting. "Hey Jasper!" I greeted him when I found him in his bedroom, sitting on the sofa. His faced showed no emotion. "Hi!" His voice was glum. I went and took a seat next to him. "Carlisle will sort her out. Don't worry." I reassured him. He just nodded, flicking on his TV. The football appeared on the TV. But he never really paid attention. He hung his head in his hands. "Jasper, you know what we are going to do?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He looked up to face me, a frown crossing his face. "What?" He asked, confused. I grinned at him; I knew he would love this. "We're going to have a race!" His eyes brightened at the thought, and he smiled. "Alright, where?" He agreed with me. I thought about that. I walked out of the room, and he followed. "We race to the meadow where we fought, circle it 10 times, and then come back. First one _in _the house wins." I smirked, his eyes brightened even more. We both walked out the house at human speed. "Okay we start from here!" Jasper said, standing beside the garage door. I walked over to stand beside him. "On your marks." I called. And waited for another 3 seconds. "Get set!" We both got into our starting positions. "GO!" I cried. We both started at an extraordinary speed. I was slightly behind. It didn't take us long to get around the race circuit. I made it back first, and Jasper soon followed. "Yes! I won!" I held my hands up in glory. I laughed at Jaspers disappointed expression.

**Jacobs's POV-**

I glowered at Emmett. I can't believe I lost against him. "Another go." I demanded. Emmett's laugh shook the rock, but he sat down again. "Whatever you like... _dog!_" He sneered the last word. We set our elbows down on the rock and grasped each other's hands in a tight lock. We started pushing, but at first nothing happened. We grunted loudly, at the toughness. Eventually I started losing, my hand starting to slowly creep down to the rock. It hit the ground with a loud _thump_. "You know, you really should challenge Bella for another game of that. You never know, you may be stronger than her now. Probably not though." I muttered, standing up and walking inside. I walked into the kitchen, and over to the fridge. I grabbed a cola and a packet of crisps. The two knew vampires were staring at me in interest. "What are you staring at?" I snarled, uncomfortable. They both shrugged and looked away. "Just that, we have never ever, in our whole life of being a vampire, a werewolf hanging out with a bunch of our kind." Caddie looked at me, cocking her head. I snorted, "Well you better get used to it, vamp. They are allot of us." At that moment in time, Quill, Embry and Seth came in. "Hey, Jake. Fancy going for a run?" They offered. I grinned at them. Since I had met Nessie, my life has been more joyful and fun, the only problem is, Nessie has a boyfriend. "I'd be glad to." I rolled my eyes, walking over to them. We all walked out the house. I started to shiver, from head to toe and soon I was flying through the air. I landed on four paws. I was in my werewolf form now. We bounded into the forest.

**Bella's POV- **

I was walking with Rose, as I heard footprints coming from behind us, they sounded very close. "Bella!" Emmett's voice cried out. I turned round. "What?" I asked him with a yawn. He smirked. "A game of arm wrestling?" He asked me smiling. I shook my head, I couldn't be bothered. "Aw, come on Bella. That means you won't know if you're still stronger than me!" He complained. I sighed, and looked at Rose. She nodded, in encouragement. "Go Bella, have a game of arm wrestling. Prove him that you're stronger." She laughed, I laughed with her but it had a hint of worry in it. "Alright! Let's go." I called; marching angrily down the path back to the house. Rose fallowed with Emmett. I walked into the back garden, taking my seat on a big bolder; Emmett took the seat opposite me. We both placed our elbows on the bolder grasping each other's hands in a clutch. We were like this for ages, and neither one of us would give up, panting and groaning. Rose, Edward and Jasper stood watching. Rose and Jasper betting on me, and unfaithful Edward betted on Emmett. I struggled as hard as I could, and eventually it paid off. Emmett seemed to start becoming week, and I slammed his arm onto the rock causing it to smash into pieces, everyone. "I'm still stronger than you Emmett." I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully. "Only just!" He murmured as Carlisle walked out. A weird look was on his face. We looked at him, waiting for the news on Alice. "Is she okay? What's wrong?" I and Jasper both said in unison. Carlisle shook his head in astonishment . We all looked at him confusion. "I don't know how this can be but... Alice... she's..." He paused, figuring away to say whatever he was going to say, "Pregnant!"


	7. Surprises

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper's POV- **

I gawked, as did everyone else. How could this be _possible_? We thought it was impossible for Bella to be pregnant. And we were wrong. Were we wrong again? I didn't want to be wrong. I didn't want what happened to Bella, happen to Alice, though Alice is stronger. "Are you sure? I mean isn't it impossible?" Rosalie asked. Esme had appeared, and so had Nessie. I didn't no where Jacob was. He must have gone out with his friends. "Well we thought it was. But we were wrong before. But Alice is a vampire; it's not going to kill her." Esme smiled weakly. I nodded my head. Nessie came over to cuddle into Bella. "Come on guys, she's awake." Carlisle, told us. We walked into the house; Alice was sitting in the living room, her face a picture.

**Alice's POV- **

I still couldn't believe the news. I was... _pregnant_? I shook my head time and time again. It couldn't be possible. Though it did make sense. I was ill, I was tiered and I had a small bump. "Alice, we're going all here for you." Rose assured me. I just looked at her, my eyes still wide open. "Thank you." I muttered. Bella came to sit by my side, and so did jasper. I heard the door opening, and Jacob and his friends walked through. When they saw our faces, including the new comers, they looked confused. I explained. "Um, Jake, Embry, Quill and Seth, I'm... pregnant." I forced the last word out. I was going to be a mother. The thought scared me, more than anything else. They all stared at me in shock, and so did Caddie and Darrel, who hadn't heard. "Uh..." Quill stammered and then stopped. "I thought that was impossible?" He continued. I shrugged. I was as baffled as they were. "Apparently not." I smiled at him. They looked at me, their eyes wide. "W.O.W!" Embry and Jacob spoke the word in syllables. I raised my eyebrows at them. "I know." I sighed. And stood up, the faces that surrounded me that were once full of horror were now concerned. "Alice, are you-" Esme started before I interrupted, holding one finger up to her to silence her. "I'm fine, really. In fact, I'm glad this has happened." I reassured them all, knowing they were thinking the same. They all looked at me not buying the truth. "I am! I thought I would never be able to have a baby! And now I do!" I squealed in delight, as my family and friends... and the newcomer's faces softened. "Okay." Bella agreed with me. "You're strong, you can do this. I think I'm going to see how Charley's getting on. I haven't seen him in a few days." She sighed, getting up off her seat too. She looked around the room, "Anyone wants to join me, feel free!" She offered, as Nessie, Jake and I drifted over to her. "I'll come. Haven't seen your dad for a month!" My eyes widened and then sank back to their normal size. "Me too." Jake chuckled under his breath.

**Bella's POV- **

As we made our way down in my blue Ferrari convertible, Alice went on about her being a mother, and how scary it seemed. "Alice, once it's out, it isn't scary!" I comforted her, but it never worked. She was still panicky. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, Bella made it. And she was _human_. You're stronger than that. You know you are!" Jacob assured her, before I can fit a word in. I parked in the driveway, knowing that I didn't have to hide our secret from Charlie any more. It made life _allot_ easier. You didn't have to sneak around so much, and best of all I didn't have to lie. As I reached the door, I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Charlie's and it wasn't my x-boyfriend coming back to plead for me to come back. It was much, much worse than that.

**Emmett's POV- **

As Bella, Alice, Jake and Nessie left, I felt the need to do something. Not anything useful. Just for fun. I thought of driving free range. But it didn't interest me. And then a thought occurred in my head. Carlisle had a secret cupboard; this drew attention to me more than ever. I just needed some help. It was hard, even for vampires. I knew Jasper and Edward would only be too eager.

**Alice's POV- **

Bella froze on the front door step. At first I was confused. But then I heard them. What must have frozen her to the spot. Sam. He was in there. Jake's old pack leader. Jake got along fine with him. But after the volteri had left he hated us. No worse than that... he acted like we were the most horrible people in the world. "Maybe we should come back later." I mumbled, but Bella shook her head, "No, no. We can't do that, he's just going to have to deal with it. This used to be my house too." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Charlie knew both secrets, so there would be no acting normal, and we all knew that. We waited while Charley unlocked the door- a habit he got into when he found out about Jacob- And tugged the door open. The familiar smell of werewolf blasted through the door. I pegged my nose with my fingers. "Oh, Bella. ALICE! I haven't seen you in a month; or you Jake!" He greeted us in a cheerful tone, obviously oblivious to the danger. We walked in, timidly. We heard a growl from the other room. Me, Bella and Nessie and the rest of the Cullen's didn't want to have to be enemies, but Sam wouldn't budge from his decision, no matter how much easier being friends was. "Why are _they _here?" Same spat, mainly at Jake. "It's Bella's old house, you know. And it's her father. I don't think you can shove her out." Jake gritted his teeth together. Sam's hands started to shake. He used to be in so much control, but he thought we were too much of a burden, always in trouble. Just then it happened. Something extraordinarily dangerous.

**Jaspers POV- **

"I don't know, Emmett, I mean, it's private." My expression was tore, between being the good guy and curiosity. "Come on Jasper!" Edward pleaded. I thought about it. "Fine. But if Carlisle finds out, which he will, I'm blaming both of you." I huffed. They both laughed at me. "Well, are you coming or what?" I demanded, walking over to the tightly bolted door. They followed, and we all started to heave. At first the door would not give in. But after some persuasion, it flew open. I blanked in surprise. What the hell?

**Jake's POV-**

"NO! SAM!" I roared in anger, and in shock. Sam had jumped through the air. And now on four paws, crouching down, as not to wreck Charlie's house, was Sam in is wolf form. "What do we do!?" Bella screamed in fright. I shook my head, at the same time as Alice said, "I don't know." Sam was snarling, his jaws clashing together. "Nessie take Charlie away!" I ordered. She nodded once, pulling on her grandpa's arm, who followed obediently. Now me, Alice and Bella faced the big wolf together, prepared for any troubled.

**Nessie's POV- **

"Charlie, you need to tell me what you were talking about before we arrived, it may help us to figure out his reaction." I looked at my Grandpa through my hazel eyes, as I said in my sweet heavenly voice. My curly bronze hair blew in the light breeze. Charlie sighed. "Well..." He hesitated, looking down at the ground. "He told me that, if you guys didn't move out... he keeps thinking you're a big threat to humans since your dad turned Bella into one of you guys... he says that if you don't move out of Forks he's going to have to attack!" My eyes bulged out of their sockets. My mouth fell open, but I shut it immediately. "HE SAID WHAT!?" I screamed, suddenly furious. "You stay here, I'm going to sort this out!" I shook my head rapidly, as I walked into the house.


	8. Decisiouns

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV- **

"Oh!" I breathed through my mouth. In the cupboard there was... nothing completely nothing. Why was it empty? Was this just a cover up?"Uh, who wants to investigate?" Emmett asked, knowing what I knew. We all looked at each other, me and Emmett shook our heads but Jasper nodded. "All go." He smiled. He walked in, but nothing happened

**Bella's POV**

"Mum you might want to hear this!" Renesmee stormed through the door, red faced. "Not right now, honey." I waved a hand dismissively at her. I focused on Sam. Jake stood their deciding if she should shape shift. "Sam. Please, don't! My daughters right behind me. And Alice, sweet little Alice, you just can't harm her. Jake's your friend. Would you really?" I tried reasoning with him. But he snarled. "Mum really, you _need_ to hear this." Nessie whined impatiently. "What is it Nessie," I sighed not really paying attention. "Sam was talking to Charlie, saying that you were a big threat to humans since your husband changed you, and he wants us all to leave... or he will attack."

**Rosalie's POV-**

I was a bit jealous, in many ways. Bella has a baby. And so does Alice. And I've always wanted one. And I was so, so close. I was in the middle of my thoughts when Jacob, how I despised him sometimes, rang. "Hello?" I sighed in my angelic voice. A grunt came from the other end. "And here I was hoping for someone else. Anyway. We need your help. NOW!" He rushed the sentence, it must be important. "I'm on my way." I told him.

**Alice's POV-**

"Okay, Sam. We'll leave. But you have to give us a while." I made a reasonable deal. He snarled. I glared at him, while Nessie, Bella, Rose and Jake stared at me. "Please Sam? Change into your normal form, so we can discuss this." I begged, and he followed, surprisingly. Sam's face was a picture of anger, and nothing else. "Okay, how long?" He spat, through gritted teeth. I thought in my head for a sensible date. "When I've had my baby." I said calmly, hoping he would burst. His face turned confused. "But I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" He asked the same question as Quill. This brought in another thought. Would they come with us? Would Charlie. I knew that would break Bella's heart. But if that's what it took to protect us, I would do it. "That's what we thought. We were wrong." I muttered. Maybe he would change his mind. Maybe. But then his face changed, back to the sour look he had before. "How long will it take?" He said in a stern voice. I looked at Bella, but she shrugged. "Well, if it's the same as Bella's pregnancy, then round about two months. And the speed can back that up." I pointed to my stomach. He looked at it, with a thoughtful expression. "Alright, you have yourself a deal. A week after the baby's born you move out. Fair?" He raised his eyebrow. I nodded, and walked outside, the rest, except Sam, followed. "Charlie. We're... leaving... in two months. After I've had my baby." I told him, then realising I hadn't explained. I gave him the short details after he asked.

**Jake's POV- **

"Will you be coming Jake?" Bella asked. I didn't want to hurt her. I bit my lip until it bleed. "I'm sorry Bella, but my father, my friends." I looked at her. Her expression was hurt. "I'll come and visit though." I added, defending myself. The car ride was silent. As we walked into the house, I heard Nessie sob silently. "Hey Ness. What's up?" I asked her, putting my arm around her. The tears soaked my broad chest. "I don't know what I want to do." She whispered raggedly. I heaved a sigh. "What do you mean?" I looked down at her, as she looked up at me. She shook her head unwillingly. "I want to go with mum and dad. But I also want to stay with you." She muttered sheepishly. An agonised look crossed my face. If she left with Bella, would I ever see her again? If she stayed with me, would she ever see her mum again? The decision could be heart breaking either way. If she left, she would be leaving Charlie, me, Embry, Quill, Seth and... Well Leah. But if she stayed, she would be leaving her family. "I don't know, that's up to you and you're mum" I sighed, squeezing her shoulder.

**Emmett's POV- **

The closet was empty. Nothing but walls, a floor and a door. "Well, Jasper. Looks like Carlisle just bolted it shut to annoy us." I sighed angrily. A whole waste of fun was put into uncovering what was in this cupboard, to expect _nothing_. "That's a pain." He agreed, as we both sat on the couch looking at the TV. I heard the other guys come in. Nessie was crying.

**Alice's POV-**

"Guys!" I called into the big house, knowing they would hear. "We need to talk." I added as they all arrived in the living room. The whole family -including Darrel and Caddie- and the small werewolf pack were there. "What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked pleasantly. I smiled weakly; I know that the happy expressions on their face would be replaced by shock in a matter of 1 minute. "Here's the thing. Sam was at Charlie's. And he wants us to leave the town... or he'll attack. I said that would be fine, if we would be aloud time for me to have my baby." I looked around the room, their faces were blank. "He agreed, and a week after having the baby, we move." I looked at the ground not willing myself to look at their faces, I knew that wouldn't help. And before anyone could speak, Nessie spoke. "I have something to say." She muttered under her breath, Jake's arm was still tight around her. I frowned what does she want to speak about? "Go ahead." I nodded in encouragement. She looked down at the ground like I had. "I'm going to stay here... with Jacob." All the room turned to face her.


	9. An empty cupboard

**Chapter 9**

**(Please note that, after Bella's POV it's only Alice and Jasper's POV!) **

**Bella's POV- **

I stared at my daughter. "What? You're not coming?" I gulped back the venom in my voice. She preferred Jake than me? Her own mum? She bit her lip, thinking this through. "Mum, dad... I know that this may hurt. But I love you. I really do. But Jake and I are like... best friends. And I have so many friends. And Charlie. I couldn't do that to them. As Jake said, all always come and visit you." She came over to me and clasped her pale hands around me. I hugged by, rubbing her hair. "We'll figure something out baby!" I whispered in her ear.

**Alice POV-**

I knew it was going to be hard for Bella, to leave her daughter behind, possibly impossible. As well as Edward, Bella loved Nessie more than anyone. I imagined that it was me, leaving my child, I would never do it. But I understood why Nessie was staying. To be with Jacob. If she left, Jake would be heartbroken (He imprinted on her). I wandered over to the couch, and flicked on the TV. I didn't want to show the expression on my face... for them to know I felt guilty. Jasper sat next to me. "You look guilty, Al!" He chuckled under his breath. I stuck my tongue out at hi. "Well you look like you've just done something bad." I retorted, but all he did was smile wider. "I have, I went into Carlisle's 'precious' cupboard." He said this, without realising that Carlisle was behind him. He looked up, to see that Carlisle's face was frozen. "NO! You have never to go in that cupboard.... even if it _seems _empty." Carlisle's sudden panicky expression scared me. Was the cupboard dangerous? "Uh, I already have!" Jasper said sheepishly. Every bone in Carlisle's body shook, with fright. "Jasper, whatever you do, do not say the word 'Free'!" He muttered. I was confused; he couldn't say the word free? "Why not?" Jasper asked the question I was going to ask. Carlisle pursed his lips in a straight line. "I can't explain. Just don't do it!" He warned.

**Jasper's POV- **

I was worried now, whatever Carlisle was talking about, and I knew he was telling the truth. And it was bad. Alice's face was confused as mine was. "Why should I _not_ say the word 'free'" I murmured. Alice stared at me in shock, like I had said something I shouldn't. I realised then what I had said. I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Oops." I whispered. But nothing happened. I waited for it to happen, but nothing. I don't know what Carlisle was on about.

**Alice's POV- **

It was about 10:00pm. And me, Edward, Emmett and Bella were sitting in the meadow looking at the stars. I began to wander where Jasper was; he said that he would be five minutes. Half an hour had gone by. Maybe he had forgotten... but Jasper _never_ forgot. "Guys, I'm going to find Jasper, I don't know where he's gone." I said an octave higher than usual, Emmett and Bella looked up to see the stressed look in my eyes. "He might just have got distracted?" Emmett suggested, I shrugged, but I knew he wouldn't have got distracted. "I don't think so."I muttered under my breath as I walked to the door, where Carlisle sat in the wide living room. "Have you seen Jasper?" I asked him, as I clicked the door shut, He swivelled round on the couch, where he appeared to be watching the news. "No, Al. Why?" He frowned. I just shook my head, my dark brown hair swivelling around my face. I looked through the house, but there was no sign of him. He wasn't with Esme, Nessie and Rose, who were talking in the kitchen. And I knew he wasn't with Jake and his friends. "JASPER!" I shouted, but no answer. Weird. I was about to go and talk to Carlisle, when I saw a note in Jaspers bedroom. I read it. My hand shook rapidly. _Alice, I'm so, so, sorry. I needed to leave. It was for the best, don't come looking. They'll kill you. I love you... forever. More than you will ever know. _


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV- **

The ground shook under my feet, as I crumpled in pain. Not physical, but emotional pain. "NO! Why? Why would you leave me?" I screamed into the floor, though it was muffled. My bulge of my pregnancy was a little bigger than before. I heard the pattern of footsteps coming; it sounded more than one person. "Alice? Are you alright?" Edward's voice was a rush, as he swooped graciously into the room, followed by Carlisle and Bella. "He left." I sobbed hysterically, holding out the note for him. He took it. "_Alice, I'm so, so, sorry. I needed to leave. It was for the best, don't come looking. They'll kill you. I love you... forever. More than you will ever know." _He read aloud, but his voice started to shake. I peaked up above my arm. Their faces were sympathetic. Bella came and wrapped me up in a hug, and carried me to the couch down stairs. "Hey, hey Alice. It will be alright, we're going to get him back." She rocked me back and fore. I just sobbed harder. How did she know that it would be OK?

**Jasper's POV-**

Maybe I should have listened of listened to Carlisle. Being kidnapped wasn't a pleasant thing. I wish I knew who had kidnapped me. All I know is that they are vampires. They wore black, not revealing their true selves. They made me leave my friends and family. But worse than that, they had taken me away from my sole-mate... Alice. I didn't know how she was coping. Had she even found out yet? I didn't know. All I hoped for was that she was OK. And that she didn't come looking. I heard muffled footsteps then. I was trapped in a small room. I knew I would be able to get out... but only to be dragged back in. Out of the shadows the vampire appeared. Tanya.

**Alice's POV- **

"We're going to find him Alice." Carlisle sat next to me, a serious expression, on his face. "How do you know all this?" I asked, confused. He sighed, and a bored expression crossed his, like he had explained this many times before. "A... few years ago, me and this vampire... I don't know who... made this deal. They cursed this cupboard. Anyone to enter it was _not_ to say the word 'free'. Like I told Jasper. He must have said the word. Because if you do... they kidnap you. They say they envied our coven, with so many people." I looked at the ground ashamed of himself. I gawked. Carlisle had always been the good guy. "I don't understand. How would they know?" I asked. T made no sense to me. I tried to understand, but all the thoughts wouldn't budge together to make sense. "Cameras, they set them up in the cupboard, and I don't know how, but they know when you say the word free." He shrugged getting up, but I grabbed him, I still needed one more answer. He looked at me patiently. "What did you get in return?" I asked, looking up at him. He thought about this. "They would offer us anything, for eternity." He pursed his lips, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to figure out who this vampire is." He got up from the couch, and walked up the stairs into the study. I just stared into the room. I didn't care if Jasper told me not to come for him; I was going to get him back.

**Jasper's POV- **

"You can't keep me like this you know? Carlisle will find you." I spat. But she just laughed. I growled, the sound was low, but it was easy to hear. "Are you sure? He doesn't know it's us." She grinned, I just glared at her. But she then did something so bewildering; I couldn't remember the rest of my vampire life. What was my life like before this? Did I have any life before this? The questions circled my head. But I couldn't find an answer. The only thing I could remember was being here. And who this vampire was. Tanya, but how did she get me here? I don't know. "Why am I here?" I asked baffled. She giggled. Shaking her head. And then something else happened. I now remembered my life with Tanya's family. And Kate, my sole-mate. "Oh, I'm being stupid. Where's Kate?" I asked, smiling.

**Alice's POV- **

"The voice was female. So it's a female vampire." Carlisle narrowed his eyes suspiciously. My facial expression must have looked depressed. "But there are _plenty_ of female vampires! This hardly makes a difference." I whined. But Carlisle's face brightened at the same time as it turned horror struck. "What? What is it, Carlisle?" I asked, impatiently. He just stared into space. "No, it can't be. She wouldn't do that? Would she?" He murmured to himself. I scowled, he wasn't answering my question. "Who? Who is it?" I asked, and he looked at me this time, his face still in horror. He shook his head once. "I think it's... Tanya." He forced the last word out through his teeth. I blinked twice before Jake and his friends came storming in. "I heard the news... what about this Tanya girl?" Jake asked, surrounded by Embry, Quill, Seth and Leah... who didn't look to happy to be in here. I understood why Leah didn't like it in here. The stench to her was horrible. "She's the kidnapper." Carlisle whispered.


	11. Lifeless desert

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper's POV- **

"Oh Jasper, there you are!" Kate gushed, grabbing me in a tight lock. Why could I remember being with her, but without any memories of us doing anything? "Hey Kate!" I squeezed her back, confused. She giggled at my expression. "Funny, I can't think of any of the things we did?" I asked, confused.

**Alice's POV- **

"Tanya? How? Why?" The questions whirled around my head. The room began to spin. I had to sit down. Though I was a vampire, I didn't trust my feet at this point in town. "Well I recognise the voice. She must have been planning... pretending to be our friend all along. Because she has a smaller group. And she had to wait for the right time, not seeming suspicious." Carlisle whispered staring at the wall. I couldn't believe this. All this time they were acting as our friends? "Well are we going to go get him?" I demanded sourly. Carlisle looked at me, thoughtfully. He nodded. "Yes. Who's coming with me and Alice?" He asked looking around the room. "I will." Bella, Emmett and Edward chorused at the same time. We all ducked out the house, and wandered over to the garage. Edward started the engine in is silver Volvo. After every one was in, he speeded down the highway. "How long will it take?" Bella asked. She had never been to Alaska. We were now on the motorway. "About 3 hours!" Emmett spoke for the first time. Bella nodded slowly, turning to face the window. I sat on the opposite side of her, with Emmett in the middle. I fidgeted with my fingers. I wandered what we should expect. A Nearly dead Jasper? Or worse a dead Jasper? What if he fell in love with one of the girls over there? I hoped not. "Alice are you all right?" Emmett asked, a crease between his eyebrows. I looked at him, and smiled weakly. "Um, I'm okay." I muttered. He didn't look convinced. "Alice, you have the most worried expression I have ever seen. But, don't worry little sis. We will get him back. They'll have to answer to me." He chuckled lightly, ruffling my hair. I grumbled. _Nothing_ could comfort me now. Unless, somehow, by a miracle, Jasper was still alive. Even just. I didn't care just as long as he was breathing.

**Jasper's POV-**

I tried hard to remember my past, but nothing appeared. It was like exploring a desert. You found nothing; only very rarely did you find life. I tried to stop thinking about it, it annoyed me. My hands were clenched into tight fists. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked Kate, trying to distract myself. She grinned at me, the small dimple on her chin showing up. "I thought me and you could just chill out together... alone." She shrugged, as I pulled her on to my knee, I could feel the weight slightly, but I gript her to my chest anyway. "That sounds perfect." I agreed. She nuzzled into me. I could stay like this forever.

**Alice's POV-**

We were nearly there. Just another ten minutes. I couldn't help myself from bouncing up and down. "Jeez Alice. Could you be any more hyper?" Bella leaned over Emmett, looking at me with raised eyebrows, laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm... _nervous_" I frowned at the last word. Could that be possible? My bump was larger now, and it kind of felt weird, jiggling it. But it also felt good. A sudden thought appeared in my head. When had these things begin to go wrong? Was it my jealousy over Bella and Rose's friendship? Was it mine and Bella's fall out? I thought hard about it. I thought back to the times where I barely new Bella. Was that when the troubles started? Things started getting more complicated, when she arrived. Though I never said this out loud, I knew Edward was listening in, his hands clenching the steering wheel, just at the point of it snapping, the mileage on the scale was nearly at blowing point. I quickly jumped in to defence in my head. _It's probably not Edward, It's just a thought!_ He slowed down then, loosening the grasp on the steering wheel. I breathed out in relief. We were on the same road now. I counted to ten in my head, and we were parked in the wide driveway. Bella looked around the scarce landscape, taking in the snow. We stepped out of the car. Carlisle glided to the door, as we waited behind him. He sighed, and reached his finger out to ring the bell.


	12. Burning anger

**Chapter 12**

**(Note- for this part, there will be Emmett's POV as well!)**

**Jasper's POV- **

We were sitting in the living room; an old movie was playing in the background, when the doorbell rang. Soft chimes filled the Victorian house. "I'll get it!" Kate chirped in her little girl voice. She rushed to the door as I followed, curious as to whom it was. She opened the door a crack. A gasp slipped from her lips, before a blond haired man barged through, followed by a small fragile girl, with dark hair. Then there was a woman, dark curly hair, a hand curved around her, and A man with bronze hair stood next to her. Finally a tussled haired, big build guy, ducked through the door. He held up his hand, "good to see you man!" I frowned at him. Did I know him? After holding it there he let it drop, his hands lying limply at the sides. He looked down awkwardly. "What's wrong with _you_ Jasper?" He murmured grumpily. That was weird. How did he know my name? I have never ever seen him before. "How do you know my name?" I demanded leaning on the wall. The new comers stared at me in horror, like what I said was bizarre. The blond haired man, obviously the leader, walked forward with the little girl next to him. "Jasper, what are you on about we're your family!" The small girl, explained in a bell like voice that knocked the breath out of me. I shook my head. "No you're not, they are!" I pointed to my family, who were now all gathered in the hall. The girl put her hand up to her mouth in horror.

**Alice's POV- **

What was happening? Why did Jasper think Tanya was his family? Something wasn't right. "What have you done to him?" Carlisle snarled through his teeth. Never before, have I seen him so angry and unpleasant. Tanya held her hands up in defence. "Nothing!" She denied, but it was a lie, Jasper wouldn't just make a decision on his own. That was when it happened. When Kate, wrapped her arm around Jasper. My soul mate. It was a step too far. It pushed me to my absolute limits. My lips curved up, and a high pitched growl wisped through my tightly clenched teeth.

**Jasper's POV- **

The girl, with dark spiky hair, seemed angry. No not angry. She was blazing. The fire roared in her eyes, the growl that passed through her lips, was violent. Her tiny fists that were clenched, so tight that they could break. I realised she was a vampire, just like us. And so were her family. Kate's arm gripped tighter, as if to protect me. It wasn't till then it was to hide, from the pixie like girl. So I could protect her. The girl sprang through the air, full force ahead, aiming at Kate. "ALICE! NO!" The bronze haired man roared. But it was too late, to stop her, she was smashed into us, winding me. Knocking me over on top of Kate. I didn't understand Alice's reaction. Why had she acted like this? I tried to tug free, with a little effort, I was out. But Kate wasn't, she clambered away from Alice.

**Alice's POV- **

I launched myself at Kate again. My teeth snapping open and closed. Her face was frightened. I was glad Jasper was out of the way, I didn't want to hurt _him._ Before I could get one bite out of her, I could feel the force of Bella and Emmett grabbing me, preventing me from killing Kate. I screamed in outrage. I was surprised at myself, and angry, never had I lost so much control. Eleazer and Carmen jumped in to protect Kate. "Get her outside! NOW!" Carlisle ordered, they both nodded, and dragged me out. I didn't protest, I didn't want to behave like this. It wasn't me. I felt the sobs burst out of me, though no tears spilt over. I was going into hysteria. Why? Why, did he like her instead of me? Should I of seen this coming? "Emmett, go back inside. I'll take care of Alice." Bella ordered, as Emmett walked back inside.

**Emmett's POV-**

As I wandered into the house, Edward was rushed over to me. "I've figured it out. They... hypnotised him." He whispered so low, I doubt they everyone, but me and Carlisle (Who had come over too), could hear him. I looked at him in shock. So did Carlisle. "How do we get him to remember?" I asked, I could only think of one answer to that. No, we could not make him remember. But Edward's voice surprised me. "The only option we can go for. To kill who ever hypnotised him, and who ever choice it was." Edward murmured. A pained look was plastered on Carlisle's head. We all knew how much he hated violence. "No, I wouldn't allow it." He whispered. Edward looked at him, his eyes pleading. "Carlisle, it's our only option. Alice will be heartbroken. And whatever these guys are planning to do, it can't be good. We _need _to end it!" I nodded in agreement; I liked the idea of what he was saying. We would fight. And we would win. Hopefully.


	13. Emptiness

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper's POV- **

I watched in horror and in fascination, as the two vampires took Alice outside, her teeth still snapping. All too soon was the man back in, talking to the other two. I couldn't hear what they were doing. Planning? It sounded like it. Kate rushed over to me, still horror stricken. I didn't like the sound of these people. Especially Alice. "This is Carlisle, and that's Edward. The muscular one is Emmett. And the one that took... Alice out is the newest. Bella." Kate pointed each person out. I nodded, hate filled my mind. Whoever these people were, they didn't like my family, and who ever hated my family I hated them. "If you don't mind, me and my family would like to come back tomorrow. We need to think this threw." Carlisle asked, politely. Before I could speak, Tanya agreed. What was she thinking, this could be trouble!

**Alice's POV- **

As Bella cradled me in her arms, my family came out, closing the door behind them. "Alice, the reason why Jasper doesn't... love you, is because they hypnotised him, into forgetting us and to remembering them. And to love Kate instead of you." Edward explained. My body filled with hurt, and betrayal. I thought they were our friends? "The only way to get Jasper back is by fighting them. And we're going to plan how to do that tonight. We will need every one, if we want a good chance of winning- except from you Alice. And there will be no surprise that Jasper will be fighting with them." Emmett added. I just looked at them through my eyes that were filled with emptiness. I felt nothing any more. The anger had washed away all emotion. Bella and Emmett carried me into the back seat. I knew the reasons why I wouldn't be fighting tomorrow. One I was pregnant. And two, I would be fighting _against _Jasper. I didn't want to do that. We raced down the highway, almost too fast. I sobbed all the way, and only too soon were we back in the house. I felt more comfortable there, it was familiar and warm. I hoped out the car, and wandered through to the kitchen where the rest of the family were (I now included Darrel and Caddie as part of my family) and the werewolves. "Well?" Esme prompted, but when she saw my face she rushed over to my side and gently hugged me. "Jasper... doesn't remember us. They hypnotised him, to remember them instead. And to love Kate instead of Alice. The only way to get him back is to destroy Tanya and her family. This means war. Everyone will be participating, except from Alice." Carlisle explained what they had told me. My family and the werewolves' faces were surprised. "Oh." Rose mouthed the word. "Do they know?" She asked. That was a good question, do they know? Should they know? Edward shook his head. "We're going to plan tonight." He smiled weakly, before heading into the living room. Bella followed him. I felt the sudden urge to get out the house, to feel free, to feel the wind wipe across my face. I didn't just want it, I _craved_ it. I headed outside, Jake and Seth followed me. "I'm so sorry Alice!" Seth was at my side, and his voice was sympathetic. He was a nice boy and even though he didn't understand he tried to, so very much. "It's Okay Seth; it's not your fault." I sighed, sitting down on the bright green grass; I gazed up into the grey sky. I felt the splodges of rain patter down onto my marble skin. I didn't care. Nothing mattered at this point in time. Seth and Jake sat next to me. "We'll get him back Alice. We'll kill those bloodsuckers. No problem!" Jake grinned, but I scowled. We sat in silence for a while. I started to think of all my times with Jasper, and how much he meant to me. I knew that was a bad idea, I would be more upset. But I couldn't help myself. "Alice, Jake, Seth!" I heard Rose call from inside. I turned around, to see what she wanted. "Come in, we need to start planning." She added. I struggled up, but Seth helped me. The baby was getting bigger, and so was I. We wandered inside... well I more waddled than anything else.

We were inside now, and we entered the dining room where everyone was sitting. I took my seat beside Embry and Bella, as Jake and Seth sat beside Quill and Leah. "Well, I think you're all here for." Carlisle started, at the end of the large table. I looked round, eying every one. As my eyes moved passed Caddie, she smiled and winked at me. Huh? Why does she always do that? All of the heads nodded at once, and I reluctantly nodded mine. They were going to fight. And they were going to fight against Jasper. I knew that, that was the only way to get him back, but what if he got killed? Could I live with that? "Firstly, how are we going to fight them? Will we surprise Tanya and her family? Or will we tell them in advance?" Edward continued. I hid in the corner, hoping I wouldn't have to contribute to the plan. Emmett put his hand up eagerly, practically jumping off his seat. Edward looked at Emmett, eyebrows arched. "They would already be expecting something; I mean they know that you can read minds. So there won't be any surprise. We should just tell them." Emmett suggested. Edward nodded, thinking about that option. "I think your right." He agreed, grinning. How could they be happy about this? Bella put her hand around my shoulder, tucking me into her side. "But then they will be ready. If they already expect something, do they expect a fight?" Jake reasoned with Emmett's answer. I could tell there was going to be a lot of discussion about this. "We know they'll expect something that means they'll be ready either way. And if we tell them in advance then we won't have to be so sneaky. For all we know, they could be planning the same thing. It's safer to organise it!" Carlisle was agreeing with Emmett and Edward now. The conversation drowned on. In the end, we had planned to tell them in advance, and the fight was tomorrow. In the clearing. At midday. I couldn't bear to think about it. Would I lose the one I love? Will I lose any of my family? The werewolves? I hoped against hope that, that would not happen. I heard Carlisle murmur down the phone at a furious speed, and snapped it shut. I thought about the fight tomorrow. I thought about the people I loved. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I never realised any one leaving. All I knew was: the fight was on. Gulp.


	14. Deadend

**Chapter 14**

**(Note that there will be other people's POVs) **

**Jaspers POV- **

We were fighting the Cullens today. I smiled at the thought. The only problem was, Alice wasn't fighting. Something to do with babies. Tanya warned me not to think of a plan, Alice will see. I had to make a snap decision. So I couldn't think about it either, Edward can read thoughts as well. I scowled at that idea. But I was still glad to go against the Cullens. Hopefully if I killed them then that would break Alice's heart.

**Alice's POV- **

Five minutes until they left. 10 minutes until the fight that I dreaded so, so much. I tried persuading them that it was not big deal. But they wouldn't listen. "Bella, please stay. I couldn't bare it if I lost you." Her eyes became sympathetic. But I could see passed that emotion that she felt the same way. "I'm Sorry, Al. But we're going to fight. And you aren't going to lose me." She protested, turning to the door to leave the same as the rest were heading. At the last moment she flung her arms around me. I squeezed her back, not wanting to let go. "I'll miss you Alice. Stay out of harm's way, while we're gone. I love you." She whispered, untangling herself from my clutch. I nodded, "You too." I muttered, heading up to my room. I sulked there for a while, depressed. I tried distracting myself. I read a magazine. It took my mind of it... until I finished it. I decided to watch a movie, and change into a different pair of clothes. Once I was changed, I flipped the TV on. I stuck in Legally Blond. Nothing like a good old chick flick.

**Jasper's POV- **

My snap decision, happened just after the fight had started. I had to find a space in the clearing, and I had to dart out before the Cullens noticed, I know Tanya will do everything in her power to provoke them. I was out the forest in a flash and into the small town of Forks. I had to find the Cullens house. I was going to attack Alice. I was going to finish her off. I didn't know how to find it. But I had a strange feeling it was on a road that crept up into the dark forest. I was passing it as I was hunting for the house. I took the root up. It wasn't until a couple of miles up, did I see an opening. About an Accor. As I got closer, I saw a huge white house. About 100 years old. I gawked, the house looked beautiful. But I quickly pulled myself, and walked over to the house. I rang the bell, waiting for an answer.

**Jacob's POV-**

As I was fighting off Tanya... I think it was, I kept wandering where Jasper had gone. I couldn't see him anywhere. I wasn't alone with my thoughts, Embry, Quill, Seth, Leah and Edward could all hear me. _I have no idea. He just sorta vanished._ I heard Leah thought. Edward shrugged from the other side, without being side tracked. We still had a few to go, they had back-up so it was equal on both sides. We had taken down them mad mate people. _Maybe he didn't want to fight? _ Embry suggested. I thought about that while attacking Jasper's 'soul mate', I think it was. _I don't think so._ Then I realised, Alice. He had gone to get Alice. I remembered Edward say that Jasper hated him. He must have gone to get Alice. To kill her maybe. Edward had heard my thoughts. "NO! BELLA!" He roared, as Bella raced over to him. "I want you to go back to the house. We think Jasper has gone to attack her. You must hurry! And Nessie is there remember?" I heard him say. I forgot about Ness. Uh-oh.

**Bella's POV-**

I raced through the forest, the trees whipping past me. I couldn't let Jasper kill my daughter or my best friend. I needed to protect them. The house was in reach now. But I was too late. I heard Alice scream in agony. All I hoped for was that they would kill them soon.

**Alice's POV- **

I opened the door, to see Jasper standing there. "Oh. Hi Jasper. What is it?" I asked confused. Why was he here? I thought he didn't like me? The sudden fierceness of his eyes scared me. I took a step backwards. "Hello Alice. I suppose this will be... your last few minutes... of your eternity." He muttered in alluring voice. I stared in horror, and let out a high pitch screech. Higher than a rocket taking off. Jasper covered his ears. "Hey now. Don't be scared. It will only last a minute." He smiled slyly. I shook my head vigorously. Taking more rapid paces backwards. He followed at the same speed. I gulped back the fear in my throat. "You stay back now." I warned him. But it was too late; he lunged at me, knocking me through the wall. I landed on the ground in the kitchen. He was on top of me. Snapping at me. All too soon were bits of me being flung randomly into the garden. I held my screams of agony, knowing that that would only make him more vicious. This was it this was the end of me and my baby. One last thought soared through me. What about Renesmee? _Goodbye, Jasper. Goodbye my beloved family. I will always love you._


	15. Hapelly ever Jalice

**Chapter 15**

**Final chapter guys. I hope you have enjoyed it. There will be a second one. Except that one will be about Bella Edward and Jacob. **

**(note that after Rosalie it's back to Jasper and Alice)**

**Jasper's POV- **

I stopped midway. What was I doing? Why was I killing Alice? I loved her. And here I was tearing her apart. I held her there in my arms. I had ripped an arm, a leg and half her stomach out. The only part of her stomach that was left was the coating of the baby. I sobbed hysterically. Would this be the end of Alice? Would the baby be okay?

**Rosalie's POV- **

Our work was done. They were all dead. I just hoped that Bella got there on time. At that point she came through the clearing. Her face empty of all emotion. And we all knew then that she was too late. Alice was dead.

**Alice's POV- **

In the middle of the soaring the agony, Jasper stopped. He froze and instead of pinning me to the ground, he cradled me in his strong arms. Sobs pouring down his face. And I knew then that the fight was over. But I couldn't focus on that part. Was my baby okay? Was I? Was I dying? I hoped not. I gulped back my pain, hoping not to make it worse for Jasper. Instead I coughed slightly, but it hurt. I didn't know why. Or so I thought. The baby, the baby. It was dying inside me. It needed to be taken out. We needed Carlisle.

**Jasper's POV-**

Alice let out a light cough. I let out a sigh of relief, only to be cut short by Alice's moans of Pain. "THE BABIES DYING! GET HIM OUT. GET CARLISLE. NOW!" I started to panic. If the baby died, would Alice? Instinct took over my body. I rushed in and grabbed the nearest phone. "Hello?" Carlisle answered. I was glad he had his mobile with him. "Carlisle, it's Jasper. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. But the baby is dying, Carlisle, and I think Alice is. You need to hurry back." I rushed through the sentence as I raced round the garden looking for Alice's body parts. All the while Alice was screeching in pain on the couch. Finally I had found every single peace. "We'll be right there." Carlisle's voice was suddenly urgent. I sprinted back to Alice, body parts in my hand. I quickly sealed them on, with my venom. I heard the door open and Carlisle was in the room. "Take her upstairs. To the study, where my medical equipment is." He ordered. I reached down towards her, and lightly carried her to the study. After a quick examination, Carlisle started darting about the room, collecting pieces of equipment. "I don't think she'll survive Jasper. But all try." He told me while leaning down over Alice's stomach. I knew exactly what he was doing. Cutting into the skin to get the baby out. It was over quickly. And suddenly there was a little cry. I looked round, to see a small vampire baby. I guessed that the baby would grow. "It's a girl." Carlisle informed me before pacing her over to me. I took her as he got back to work. First he sealed her up. Then he was doing something very bizarre. I had to get out the room. I couldn't survive in this room.

**Alice's POV- **

I felt the baby being pulled out of me. I went blank after that, only to wake up to a blurry room. I had survived and so had Jasper. The room got brighter as my eyes adjusted. "I'm alive. What about the baby?" I asked, concerned. Carlisle grinned at me, showing of his white teeth. "Only just. She's downstairs." I grinned back as he told me it was a little girl. I ran down stairs at full speed. The rest of them were there, cooing over the little girl in Jaspers arms. "Hi guys! Little girl eh?" I smiled as they turned round. Relief washed through their faces. Bella hugged me tight. "Alice! You made it!" She squealed in delight. I giggled. And it felt good, after all the drama I had been through. But I knew that the drama wasn't all over yet. We still had to move. I forced the thought out. I concentrated on the moment. Jasper passed her to me. "I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't stop myself." Jasper looked guilty as I cradled my little girl in my arms. She looked just like him. "It's not your fault Jazz. What do you think we should call her?" I asked. I already had an idea in my head. "Whatever you want." He grinned his perfect grin. I pretended to think about that for a minute. "I was thinking of Jalice." I looked at the ground. Jasper tilted my chin up to look at him. "That's perfect." He agreed. I felt the urge to kiss him then. I handed Jalice over to Rose. I pressed my lips to Jasper and kissed him roughly. And I was happy. There was no other emotion to explain it. This was my perfect ending to a day well done.

**THE END**


End file.
